cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-8142
CC-8142, known as "Shadow", was the Clone Commander of the 652nd Battalion during the Clone Wars, serving under Jedi General Kahar Zamet. He had his inhibitor chip removed at some point before Order 66, as well as made immortal. He later served in The Survivors, the Rebel Alliance, the New Republic, and the Resistance. Summary CC-8142, nicknamed "Shadow", was born in 32 BBY as one of the many clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Trained for many years on Kamino, he was first deployed along with his clone bretheren during the First Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY at the beginning of the Clone Wars. Excelling in his training on Kamino, Shadow was made a commander in the Clone Wars. He led Republic forces to victory throughout numerous battles. During the Battle of Umbara in 20 BBY, he was placed under the command of Jedi General Kahar Zamet to lead the 652nd Battalion. During the final days of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, Shadow was serving with Kahar in the Outer Rim Sieges when he received a holocall from Palpatine ordering him to execute Order 66. Unbeknownst to the chancellor, however, Shadow had his inhibitor chip removed. Sergeant Blaze attempted to kill Kahar, but he was killed by Shadow before he could fire his gun. Kahar and Shadow hurried back to Kahar's starship, the Defender, and returned to Coruscant. They rescued as many Jedi as they could before fleeing to Ryloth, where Kahar started a rebel group against the Galactic Empire called The Survivors. Soon, The Survivors became part of a larger rebellion led by Bail Organa. Eventually, the Rebel Alliance was formed. Shadow served in their special forces, carrying out strike missions across the galaxy. In 4 ABY, the Empire suffered heavy losses at the Battle of Endor. The New Republic was formed, and Shadow joined it's military. The Empire was finally defeated in 5 ABY at the Battle of Jakku. Eventually, Kahar and Shadow would part ways. Kahar chose to help Luke Skywalker train a new generation of Jedi at his temple, while Shadow continued serving in the New Republic's special forces, however he never saw much action due to the Senate wishing to avoid war. In 28 ABY, Senator Leia Organa formed the Resistance against the First Order, a faction which had been forming from the remnants of the Empire in the Unknown Regions. Shadow immediately joined the Resistance, serving as a commander of the military forces. Around this same time, the new generation of Jedi would be destroyed when Ben Solo fell to the dark side and took on the name Kylo Ren, slaughtering many of the Jedi. Kahar and his apprentice managed to escape and pleaded the Senate to take action against the First Order, but they refused. Kahar and his apprentice soon traveled to D'Qar and joined the Resistance, where they were re-united with Shadow. The First Order destroyed the New Republic in 34 ABY with their Starkiller Base superweapon, which itself was quickly destroyed by the Resistance. Following this, the Resistance was forced to flee as the First Order gradually picked off their fleet. The survivors, Shadow and Kahar among them, eventually made a stand against the First Order on Crait and were rescued by Rey and Chewbacca in the Millenium Falcon. By 35 ABY, the Resistance had settled on Ajan Kloss. A broadcast to the galaxy revealed that Darth Sidious was alive, and that he had been the one behind the First Order. After discovering that the Sith Lord was hiding out on the ancient Sith world of Exegol, Shadow and the Resistance fought against Sidious and his Final Order, once more bringing peace to the galaxy. First Battle of Geonosis Coming soon. Battle of Kamino Coming soon. Battle of Umbara Coming soon. Skirmish on Carlac Coming soon. Third Battle of Felucia Coming soon. Breakout on Coruscant Coming soon. Invasion of Cato Neimoidia Coming soon. Purge of Naboo Coming soon. Droid Covenant Attack on Coruscant Coming soon. Battle of Coruscant Coming soon. Siege of Vandaes Coming soon. Battle of Serenno Coming soon. Order 66 Coming soon. The Empire Attacks Coming soon. Exposed Coming soon. Evacuation of Krenton Coming soon. Battle of Rishi Coming soon. Battle of Atollon Coming soon. Forming An Alliance Coming soon. Battle of Hoth Coming soon. Battle of Endor Coming soon. Liberation of Krenton Coming soon. Battle of Jakku Coming soon. Joining the Resistance Coming soon. Battle of Crait Coming soon. Battle of Exegol Coming soon. Weapons A highly skilled soldier, Shadow was able to proficiently use a variety of weapons, though he had his favorite during each war. During the Clone Wars, his preferred weapon was the DC-15A blaster rifle that most clone troopers used. As part of the Rebel Alliance, he used the A180 blaster pistol, a highly configurable pistol that could quickly be swapped to a blaster rifle or sniper rifle. Shadow was using the A180 as late as the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY, however by the Battle of Endor six months later, he had changed to A280C blaster rifle used by most rebel soldiers. While serving in the Resistance against the First Order, Shadow used the EL-16HFE blaster rifle that most Resistance soldiers used. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Commander Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:The Survivors Category:The Rebellion Category:Rebellion Category:Rebel Alliance Category:New Republic Category:Resistance Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era Category:New Jedi Order Era Category:Legacy Era